Passion
by merlucadevotion
Summary: A night of passion between Meredith and Andrew following the events at the end of 16x02. A merluca one shot.


It was the end of another day, and Meredith was left with her own thoughts. Thoughts of fighting her circumstances, fighting to save lives. It had been her drive for practically her entire life and for anyone who knew Meredith Grey knew there was no slowing down for her in foresight.

As she sat on the couch, the weight of what she was up against bearing on her shoulders, there was a knock on the door and almost instantly, she felt lighter.

Andrew was spending most of his nights with Meredith, which made long days all the easier to push through.

Meredith began to tell him everything about her plans to publish and fight the broken healthcare system.

By the end of it, a part of her expected Andrew to be upset with her, to tell her how badly she screwed up and all she was doing was potentially

making things worse. There was always a part of her that braced herself for an argument when it came to things like this

"What?" Meredith asked.

"Nothing. Nothing, you're just..very very sexy when you're about to burn your whole life down." Andrew replied.

Andrew, of course, was the opposite. The way his face lit up as she spoke - he was in awe of her. There was no look of disappointment or shame, but pure love. He possessed the deepest of admiration for how passionate she was about the people she loved, and the things that mattered to her. He was equally as passionate about her and had every intention on proving that each and everyday, in any way she needed him to.

Meredith was able to release that breath she held in, her heart rate still elevated but for a different reason now as Andrew pulled her closer to him.

He kissed her lips and it didn't take very long for the pair to find themselves on the couch. Andrew hovering over Meredith with that same look of awe in his eyes, that Meredith could see fading into lust the longer she held his gaze.

Andrew pressed his lips to hers once more, then to her neck, and she shivered from the sensation of his fingertips grazing against her sides. He removed his hands from her to take off his jacket, his eyes dark as he glanced at her.

They kissed once more, their tongues intertwined with the other in a fit of passion as a deep tingling sensation took over her from the feeling of his hands rubbing up and down her thigh. Her ankles crossed behind his back, pulling him even closer to her, her pelvis moving in sync with his as they kissed. A soft moan of ecstasy from Meredith filled the kiss at the feeling of his arousal brushing against hers.

Andrew's shirt had been removed in one swift motion without breaking the kiss. Her hands began exploring his bare chest, memorizing every skin pattern.

Lifting the hem of her shirt, Andrew was met with the welcomed knowledge that Meredith was in fact braless which only heightened his desire. His hand palmed firmly onto the softness of her breast, her nipples fully erect from his touch.

Meredith raised her hips as her hands grip his dark curls, feeling as if she just might explode from the intensity of the friction between them. She felt his hands tug at the elastic waistband of her pants and her body tensed in anticipation.

Andrew took his time inching them further down, revealing her laced maroon colored underwear. He briefly pulled back, removing the item of clothing and tossing it aside, removing his own clothing as well until he was down to nothing but his boxer briefs.

Bringing focus back to the task at hand, his head suddenly jolted backwards in response Meredith's hand planted eagerly to his growing erection.

Andrew placed his hand over hers, removing it from her grasp, and ducked down taking her nipple between his lips and gently sucked. His eyes gazed upwards, taking note of her flushed expression, her mouth agape with sweet moaning. His thumb grazed her other nipple, which drove her absolutely crazy, her hips bucking upwards in a mixture of pleasure and frustration.

Sensing her frustration, Andrew chuckled darkly. He could see the thin fabric of her panties were completely drenched. There was a wave of satisfaction that washed over him at just the sight of how Meredith Grey, always so in control and put together, became so completely flustered and undone, all because of him.

With intense eagerness, Andrew slid her panties down and tossed them aside to join their pile of clothing near the couch. His eyes met hers and told him everything he needed to know, everything she could possibly want or ever need.

His fingers traveled down her torso and stopped at her throbbing bundle of nerves, grazing lightly at exactly the right spot.

"Oh.." Meredith moaned softly. "Oh, Andrew.." She practically melted into the couch, her entire body like putty in his very capable hands. He pumped his finger in a rhythmic fashion to which her hips followed suit - her back arched, moaning his name in a state of pure ecstasy.

It wasn't long before Andrew's boxers were promptly removed, revealing his full erection that never failed to take Meredith's breath away in more ways than one.

"Andrew…" She uttered softly.

His gaze remained soft yet intense.

"Remember what you said to me earlier? About how sexy I am? T- tell me again, in Italian..." Meredith requested.

A grin spread across Andrew's features as he lifted one of her legs, kissing from the very top down to her thighs.

"Sei molto, molto sexy quando stai per bruciare tutta la tua vita…" Andrew growled seductively into her ear as he slid into her with ease, hitting all of her sweet spots with precision and the most tender of care.

"Fuck…" Meredith uttered breathlessly. Not quite as eloquent as Italian, perhaps, but accurately conveyed her feelings nonetheless.

The couple made sweet, passionate love to each other late into the night, complete with Andrew whispering sweet nothings into her ear in Italian, and Meredith on a cloud of bliss with the knowledge that she was so very loved.


End file.
